Couple Collection
by deeb.ai
Summary: Kejutanku untuk kalian semua. iKON fic -Hanbin Jinhwan Yunhyung Bobby Chanwoo Junhoe Donghyuk


Sweet Hyungie

Yaoi, Binhwan (Hanbin x Jinhwan) iKON

deeahyoo12 (twitter)

deeahyoo (instagram)

Sinar matahari selalu saja mengganggu. Bahkan rasanya Hanbin baru tidur semenit yang lalu, salahkan pekerjaannya yang mewajibkan dirinya untuk lembur dihampir setiap malam. Ya, dia adalah Hanbin atau lebih dikenal sebagai B.I yang adalah seorang leader dari maknae boygrup YG Entertaiment.

Jadwal debut yang semakin dekat membuatnya harus bekerja lebih keras yang membuatnya harus tidur distudio hampir setiap hari.

"Eunghh... Jam berapa?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menghadap pada jam dinding yang tergantung tepat diatas pintu masuk studio.

Cklek!

Suara pintu masuk membuat Hanbin menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok hyung tertua digrupnya, Jinhwan.

"Annyeong! Hanbin kenapa tidak pulang? Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu? Dasar anak keras kepala!" Dan an pagi yang cerah ini harus disambut dengan ocehan hyung tercintanya itu. Hanbin yang mulai jengah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jinhwan yang masih berdiri didepan pintu dan masih mengoceh entah apa itu.

"Kau itu kalau sakit bagaimana? Aku kan jadi khawatir, dan semuanya akan repot nantinya, kau-"

Tap!

Jinhwan terdiam, mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Hanbin yang berdiri tepat didepannya, ingat ya! Tepat didepan Jinhwan! Bahkan ujung sepatu mereka saling bersentuhan. Jinhwan menatap kaget pada Hanbin, "A-ada apa?" Menelan ludah gugup, kalau sudah seperti ini Jinhwan jadi ngeri sendiri. Walaupun dia lebih tua, tapi jika Hanbin sudah sangat kesal atau marah dia bisa jadi sangat mengerikan, catat itu! Kau harus hati-hati pada Hanbin yang dalam mode kesalnya.

Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya, "Hyung, kau berisik sekali, kau tahu!" Jinhwan melangkah mundur satu langkah, sungguh! Itu tadi dekat sekali.

"Ma-maaf, aku kan hanya khawatir padamu." Cicit Jinhwan menciut. Ayolah Jinhwan, dia itu dongsaengmu masa kau takut.

"Benarkah?" Semakin Jinhwan memundurkan langkahnya, maka Hanbin pun akan maju juga. Sepertinya Hanbin benar-benar berniat membuat hyungnya itu takut.

Duk!

Mati kau Jinhwan! Mau kemana kalau sudah seperti ini. Bayangkan jika kau berada dalam posisi antara tembok dan si manusia mode bad mood. Rupanya Jinhwan agak salah langkah saat melangkah mundur. Setidaknya jika ia benar saat mundur tadi, dia akan berpapasan dengan pintu, dengan itu dia bisa berkesempatan membuka pintu dan kabur dari kandang singa yang sedang mengamuk ini. Tapi yah.. Nasibmu memang buruk Jinhwan.

Posisinya sekarang, Hanbin dengan kedua tangannya yang panjang memerangkap Jinhwan yang hanya diam membeku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hanbin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan reflek Jinhwan memejamkan matanya. Jinhwan yang gugup hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan meremas ujung jaketnya.

"Perasaan khawatirmu itu, membuatmu jadi cerewet sekali ya Jinan hyung," Bisik Hanbin tepat ditelinga Jinhwan. Sumpah! Jinhwan merinding disko dibuatnya, antara kesal karena dibilang cerewet dan gugup, posisi ini dekat sekali asal kalian tahu.

"Tapi itu manis sekali." Tersenyum tipis, atau bisa dibilang seringai? Tampan sekali, jika Jinhwan tahu.

Cklek!

Tepat sekali, Hanbin menjauhkan tubuhnya dan beralih menatap member lain yang mulai berdatangan. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Hanbin mulai berdiskusi dengan Bobby tentang lagu untuk persiapan debut mereka. Sedangkan yang lain ikut bergabung bersama Hanbin dan Bobby. Jinhwan? Jangan tanya, dia masih diam terpaku. Shock dengan yang barusan terjadi.

'Itu tadi apa sih?' batin Jinhwan, masih diam mematung sambil bersandar pada tembok. Rasanya lemas sekali.

"Jinhwan hyung!" Tersadar atas panggilan Donghyuk. Jinhwan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ah! Iya, ada apa?' Sepertinya Jinhwan mulai linglung hanya karena kejadian tadi.

"Hyung, kita sedang berdiskusi, kenapa malah diam saja, ayo bergabung." Kali ini si Hanbin sialan dengan wajah sok inocentnya, kau hebat Hanbin-ah!

Jinhwan menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu, sekilas Jinhwan melihat seringai mengerikan Hanbin. Jinhwan membalasnya dengan pandangan marah yang dia miliki, tapi justru itu membuat Hanbin tersenyum tipis. Jinhwan, melihatnya! Dan sepertinya itu mampu membuat Jinhwan kembali terdiam. 'Tampannya!' sorak Jinhwan dalam hati.

"Jinhwan hyung!" Teriak Junhoe, dan tampaknya mampu membuat Jinhwan kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ah! Iya, iya, aku kesitu."

'Awas kau Hanbin, membuatku terlihat bodoh dihadapan adik-adikku!' Sambil melemparkan pandangan mematikan dari Jinhwan, yang justru membuat Hanbin tertawa lebar namun tanpa suara.

"Aish! Menyebalkan!" Bisik Jinhwan.

"Apa hyung?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ah! Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

End


End file.
